Friends hanging out
by Dark1800
Summary: Just Touma, Accelerator and Hamazura hanging out.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a rare day for academy city. As our three heroes were hanging out together. At Touma's house.

"ARggghh!" Hamazura screamed.

"What wrong Shiage?" Asked Touma. Who was currently in the kotatsu doing homework that he probably wouldn't finish.

"Guys let's go out and do something! We've been here all day and haven't done a thing. You've been doing homework since we got here, Accelerator's just been sleeping on the bed and there's no more fun manga or video games for me to play anymore!"

"Just keep playing dark souls idiot. Besides I came here because the brat at my house wouldn't let me sleep." Said accelerator while on the bed with his eyes closed.

"I don't want to keep playing that game! What's so fun about it anyways?! All you do is die respawn and die again and it just continues endlessly!"

Accelerator turned and glared at Hamazura.

"That's you! Don't lump me in to the same category as you, you shitty casual."

Having said his part accelerator decided to get back to sleep.

Not knowing what to do Hamazura directed his attention towards Touma.

"What do you think boss?"

"Eh well although dying is a big part of the game. You won't be able to get anywhere if you just quit so you should just keep trying Shiage."

"Not that Boss! I mean about going out!"

Touma gave it some thought although he did have to do this homework he'd still end up taking extra lessons so did it really matter whether or not he went out to have some fun.

"I'm okay with it." Touma shrugged as he said.

"Really come on than let's go! We can leave sleeping beauty here alone."

Hamazura got up and Touma went to his closet to get some different clothes. During this time Accelerator got up from the bed and was waiting for Touma together with Hamazura.

Touma seeing accelerator. Looked at him with a questioning look.

"I thought you said-"

"Shut up hero."

With that the three went out.

* * *

"Hey Hamazura where should we go?" It was already around five o clock and it was cold outside it being November and all.

_Growl~~!_

They looked back and saw accelerator acting as if nothing had happened.

"Actually I'm feeling kinda hungry how about you Shiage?"

"Yea man I know this place with some damn good hotpot lets go."

"Lead the way."

Accelerator smiled as this happened.

* * *

"Ah man that place was "hic" good Hamazura." Said Touma.

"Yeah Hamazura you know some good places." Said accelerator.

(haha. I did it I got boss drunk again and accelerator also got drunk with this the night will be awesome!)

"What should we do now Shiage?" said Touma while tipsy.

"Okay guys now we should go get some girls. Here's what we'll do. We'll split up and go get some girls, you got 30 minutes, and afterwards we meet up back here. Got it."

"Hey but Shiage don't you have a girlfriend?"

"It's fine! I'm not cheating on her were just trying to find some people to hang out with, and they just so happened to be girls! Understand!"

"Hai""Hai"

With that the three went their separate ways.

* * *

Touma was still tipsy and could only half remember that he was supposed to get some girls.

Actually he had already wandered off to a different part of the city that was less populated at the moment since it was already seven and was already dark.

"Fuck you. You think you're all that tough!"

Hearing the noise Touma decided to check what was going on, and when he arrived he saw around 20 guys Surrounding three girls in an alley, these three girls were wearing the tokiwadai uniform. Said girls were looking pretty tired since it looked like they had been fighting for a while. It should also be taken note off that there were already around 15 guys on the floor.

"You girls think you're all hot stuff refusing our invitations. The least you could do is tag along for a while."

"We had already told you no! So just accept it and leave!" Shouted one of the girls whose forehead reminded him of a certain class representative.

"And why should we leave?!"

"Cause there with me!" shouted Touma in a strong voice while still tipsy.

"And who the hell are you!?" The guy screamed as he took notice of the spiky haired boy behind him.

"I'm they're boyfriend!" he shouted out causing the girls to blush at the strange words he was saying, and causing the other guys to look angrily at him.

"Are you saying that these three cute girls are you're girlfriends!?"

"That's right you got a problem with that?!"

"He'll yea I do! How about you guys?!"

"Yeah!" the group of boys shouted.

"Let's get him!" shouted they're leader and they started attacking him in different ways some with they're powers and others just charged at him.

At that what the boy did was very simple. He brought out an excited grin, clenched his fists and said simply.

"Such misfortune."

* * *

Accelerator had been walking inside the underground mall for a while now. He had actually completely forgotten about what Hamazura told him and only remembered he should go back in 30 minutes.

During his walk he saw a little girl crying, this girl seemed to be a small blonde girl in a white lolita dress, she was also eating a lollipop and was next to a crane game machine noticing her he walked over to her.

"What's wrong kid?" he said gruffly.

"I-I just really wanted that bunny doll, I didn't mean to start crying." She said while wiping her tears.

"hmmp." He looked at the machine and put some money inside, and started operating the crane. While the girl was looking at the game he quickly turned on his collars esper mode. Now in esper mode he went on to try and grab the bunny and succeeded unfortunately he noticed it would fall in a moment if he didn't do something and so when the bunny fell from the crane Accelerator moved the machine to the side so that the doll would fall in to the prize drop. H then quickly put the machine back to normal, and turned off esper mode.

Accelerator grabbed the bunny and gave it to her causing her to smile greatly.

"Thank you. I'm Janie."

"I'm Accelerator."

"Then you're accel."

Noticing it was a nicknamed he smirked and said.

"That's right kid I'm accel."

Janie grabbed his hand and pulled him off to who knows where. He on the other hand still had the small thought that he had to go back after 30 minutes.

* * *

Hamazura was walking to the meeting spot.

(haaa. In the end I couldn't even get a single girl….. Not that I wanted any because of course I have takitsubou!)

Even though he thought that it still left him feeling a sting in his heart. Truthfully he wasn't a bishounen but he wasn't to bad to look at, so he kinda just felt a little down. The girls that had rejected him were all nice there was even a black haired girl with a flower clip on her hair who was especially kind and fun it's not like he was going to ask her out he just thought that she'd be fun to hang out with but she had rejected his offer.

(Man I bet boss already has a girl with him…. Well at least accelerator shouldn't have anyone.)

Finally he reached the meeting spot, and in a couple of minutes he saw accelerator walking towards him with a little blonde girl on his shoulders.

"Wha"

"Hello I'm Janie." Said the little girl, correction Janie.

"Hey Hamazura this brat is coming with us."

Not knowing what to say he just nodded.

"Come on ladies this way."

Then he heard Touma and saw him walking over accompanied by three girls.

(This is why you're the boss!) Hamazura thought while pumping up a fist.

Suddenly Touma spoke out to Hamazura.

"Hey Hamazura what's up, you couldn't get anybody? Man even though you're the one who suggested it."

"Don't hurt my feeling like that boss!" Said Hamazura and then took a moment to look at Touma. Touma's clothes were a little dirty in some parts and he seemed to have a couple of scratches on him to.

"Hey wait what happened to you boss?"

"Eh nothing much just had a fight with about 20 espers. More importantly where are we going next?"

"Let's watch a movie!" shouted Janie and the three Tokiwadai girls noticed her on the back of the strongest esper.

"Janie what are you doing here?!"

"Oh look accel it's Mitsuko, Wannai and Maaya."

"You know these girls brat."

"Un" she nodded.

"What are you doing Janie?" Mitsuko asked not sure of what to do.

"Having fun with accel."

"I-I see."

"Hey, what movie?" Touma asked and Janie pointed at some romance flick.

"'Well that's cool, you girls okay with it?"

"Wait we have to get back before curfew." Protested Wannai shyly.

"Don't worry about it we'll get you girls home safely so let's just have some fun." Touma said while grabbing Wannai's hand pulling her to the theater.

"Wait me too." Not far behind Maaya also moved to grab his other hand.

"Ah then me as well." Said Mitsuko.

"Let's go brat."

Accelerator started walking as well.

"Forward big bunny." She said while pointing at Touma's back.

"Wait don't forget about me!" Said Hamazura as he followed behind them.

* * *

During the walk to the theatre things were pretty fun Touma had almost slipped on some waxed floor and ended up being smothered in the breasts of kongou Mitsuko, accelerator was playing with Janie. Getting her toys or a different type of candy every now and then and Hamazura just watched from the back.

(I should have just called Takitsubou.) Hamazura thought while he shed tears.

Finally they got to the theatre and sat down in the middle back part, the seating was like this; Accelerator with Janie sitting next to him, then next to Janie was Mitsuko, next to her was Maaya, after Maaya was Touma and then Wannai who was still holding hands with Touma.

You might have noticed that Hamazura was not mentioned well that's because he was in charge of getting the snacks.

(God dammit why am I always the damn gopher.) He complained.

* * *

The movie was a sad movie were a couple couldn't be together because of problems like social standing, age difference, nationality differences, and even religious differences.

Hamazura was actually having a hard time keeping up with the movie, while accelerator and Janie had just fallen asleep, but Touma was awake actually watching the movie with some interest. Later in the movie the girls on each side of him had started tearing up at the sadness of the movie, and huddled on to Touma. Touma then wrapped his arms around Wannai and Maaya creating a very strange scene since two girls were holding on to one guy. Mitsuko on the other hand was really red because she also wanted to get close to him.

They exited the movie theatre with Touma still with Wannai and Maaya wrapped around him.

"What would you have done Touma-san if you were in that situation?" Wannai asked. They were already on first name basis.

He looked at her and then thought for a moment.

"Eh well I think that as long as you love that person than going through anything is fine."

"Uwaah Touma-san is so cool." Both Wannai and Maaya were gazing at him with sparkly eyes.

"Hey guys I think it's about time we get them home it's already 11:00 and it's a school night you also have to go t school tomorrow right boss."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

They then kept walking on the sidewalk until Hamazura saw a decent four door car and decided to borrow it.

"Touma-san isn't this stealing?" said Maaya worriedly.

"What? No I'll bring the car back. It's just that it's best for you girls to get back to your dorm as fast as possible." Hamazura answered.

They then all got in the car with Hamazura in the driver's seat. Accelerator riding shotgun while holding Janie in his lap. Touma rode in the back with the girls but since there wasn't enough space for four Maaya was sitting on his lap while Mitsuko and Wannai were on beside him.

Truthfully if an Anti-skill patrol were to see them they'd probably get arrested for multiple reasons. But thankfully they're ride to school garden went well.

Hamazura parked the car close to the gate and they all got out and walked towards the gate. Inside were female guards and if you looked closely there were cameras in several places.

"How are we gonna get through." that said Hamazura much to the surprise of the girls.

"What do you you've already brought us here even though well get in trouble for getting home late you don't have to do anything else." Explained Mitsuko.

Touma while looking inside said.

"I told you we would get you home and this front gate is not your home."

"Touma-san""Touma-sama" Wannai and Maaya were just too love struck and Mitsuko just had her head completely red.

"Okay so tell us exactly where you live."

Now a strategy meeting had commenced.

* * *

They're home was actually wasn't too far but they were gonna have to hurry if they wanted to beat the dorm lady's checkup.

"You ready Accelerator."

"Who do you think you're talking to hero?"

"Alright then start with the first areas cameras."

The plan was pretty simple; Accelerator had accessed the camera system and turned off any of the cameras near Touma allowing him and the girls to pass. Every now and then there was a close call of getting found but in those situations Touma would throw a rock some place or cause a distraction allowing them to move forward. Finally after 20 minutes of sneaking around they made it to the girls' dorm.

"All right accelerator loop the dorm camera feed for a second."

"Got it. Oh wait don't touch the collar brat."

They opened the door to the dorm and went inside, but inside was a lock door that needed an access key that was given to students. That recorded which student entered and at what time. But they were already prepared for that.

"Alright Accel open the door."

A beep sound was heard and the door opened.

The hall was similar to the one in Misakas dorm but bigger. They went up the central stairs and walked over to Wannai's and Maaya's room. Getting close Wannai walked ahead of them and got to the door first.

"Thank you for a wonderful night Touma-sama."

"Don't worry it was nothing Kinuho-chan." Touma smiled at Wannai causing her to blush.

Mitsuko who hadn't been paying attention walked into Touma pushing him causing him to accidentally kiss Wannai.

At this Wannai went really, really red and could only stand there surprised, but Maaya was Jealous." Me too kiss me as well Touma'san." She said as she got closer and sealed her lips with his. Truthfully speaking Touma's head was in a blank from the kiss with Wannai but the Kiss with Maaya had brought him back.

"Thank you Touma-san." Said Maaya as she grabbed Wannai and pulled her into their room.

Touma then silently followed Mitsuko into her room because he was gonna leave by using the window.

"Well then good night Mitsuko-chan it was fun." Touma said as he opened the window.

"W-wait!" Said Mitsuko. "You should give me your number right?" she said Shyly.

Touma brought out his cell phone and exchanged numbers with her.

"Then goodbye Mitsu-"

"Wait! On-one more thing."

"What?"

"I- I also want a kiss!" Mitsuko wasn't really sure what she was thinking since she just met this person today but after seeing the other girls kiss him she also wanted too. I mean she was there as well. She also got saved by him, sure she didn't have the most contact with him but she still wanted to do it as well.

"O-okay." Touma said while blushing. He walked over to Mitsuko and kissed her. She in turn grabbed onto his shirt and he also somehow ended up wraping his arms around her and they just stayed kissing for a while.

"ha ha" "ha ha." Finally they're lips separated, they both looked at each other rather aroused, if things kept going this way Touma might end up spending the night at the school garden but then he received a message from accelerator saying that he was running low on battery.

Separating from each other Touma said goodbye to Mitsuko and left through the window. Mitsuko just laid down on her bed fantasizing about what could've happened if they had not been interrupted.

* * *

After a while Touma finally got out of the school garden, and outside Hamazura, and Accelerator were waiting.

"Damn hero you sure took you're sweet time."

"What happened to Janie?"

"Some girl came by to pick her up."

"I see. All right then let's go return the car so we can go home."

They all got in the car and started driving to where they found it.

"Man I'm gonna have such a headache tomorrow." Touma suddenly sit the sitting arrangement being the same as before.

"Don't lie hero, you're obviously not drunk."

"Eh?" this was news to Hamazura.

"So you noticed." Said Touma while grinning.

"Of course I could tell. At some point during the movie you were already back to your normal self."

"What so what the boss did with those girls was all intentional?"

"Ah well they were acting so cute and I kinda remembered what I did when I first saw them so I thought it'd be fun to just keep it like that."

"Boss you sly dog." Said Hamazura.

"….." Accelerator said nothing.

"Well anyways let's go home I've got some homework that I'm gonna have to spend the entire night doing."

* * *

**Well that's it you've reached the bottom. This story just kinda came to me a couple hours ago I thought wouldn't it be funny if Touma, Accelerator and Hamazura just went out to hang out. It took me a couple of hours to write but I'm glad im starting to just write down whatever idea I have at the moment. **

**Well please review and stuff.**

**~Dark1800**


	2. playing video games

"Goddammit!" screamed Hamazura as the words YOU DIED appeared on his computer screen.

"You alright Shiage?"Hamazura heard Touma ask through his headset.

"Just leave him alone hero there's no way that fucking casual can keep up with us." Hamazura heard Accelerator say.

"Don't be like that he just got to the third play through. Of course he won't be able to keep up with us who are already in play through 8." Touma responded.

"Exactly so why the fuck did you invite him when he's just going to end up getting in the way."

"If he plays with us he'll be able to get more souls than he usually would from killing stuff, and if he gets used to fighting in this play through the third should be a breeze for him."

That's right Touma, Accelerator and Shiage, were playing dark souls 2. Dark souls is an rpg-game that involves a lot of trial and error, level grinding, difficult bosses (even though the bosses in the second game were rather easy), traps, surprise pvp, and lots and lots of death.

Touma had gotten the game to see if it was any good, accepting the challenge of the game that said "prepare to die again." After a while though Accelerator had also gotten the game out of curiosity and although he got pissed off when he died he really enjoyed killing others with his magic. Hamazura had somehow ended up playing the game at Touma's one day and thought the game seemed challenging so he decided to get it, but as he kept playing it went from feeling challenged to being trapped in utter despair as the game only got harder and harder, and even though he had been playing for less time than Touma and Accelerator he was pretty sure that had already died more times than both of them.

Saddened by another death Hamazura spoke."Boss cant I just stop playing. I mean playing in the eighth play through just to get some training, seems wrong!"

"Shiage you won't get better with that attitude."

"The fucking casual won't get better anyways." Accelerator quipped.

Either way they still kept playing, killing off the monsters that came they're way. They kept doing this until they stumbled onto a room that Shiage had never been in.

"What's this place?" asked Accelerator.

"Have you never been here Accelerator?" asked Hamazura at the veteran player.

"No how about you hero?"

"Nope."

They kept quiet for a while and Hamazura spoke up.

"Then does that mean we just found a secret room that nobody knows about?"

It was a good question since Touma and Accelerator were both good players and even they didn't know about it.

"Hey look there's a chest over there." Hamazura pointed out.

He then proceeded to hit the chest with his sword; even though it was metal chests which are never mimics, you can never be too careful. Seeing that it didn't sprout arms and legs he proceeded to open the chest brcause he was curious of what's inside. Even though it was Touma's playthrough he figured he'd just tell Hamazura to give him the item if it was anything good.

Opening the chest the mimic came to life and swallowed Hamazura whole.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hamazura shouted.

"Shut up casual! You'll blow my eardrums."

"But what the hell was that! I hit it! And yet it didn't act like the other mimics and just stayed there!"

"That is weird." Touma responded as he and Accelerator finished killing the mimic.

Touma noticed another chest in another part of the room and decided to experiment a little. He equipped his +5 dragon tooth which is one of the highest attack power weapons in the game and hit the chest. He then continued to hit and at the fifth hit it started to bring out legs. Surprised they killed it and summoned Hamazura back.

"Well it looks like you need to hit them a couple of times for it to come out, but still metal mimics what a horror." Said Touma.

Suddenly Touma accidentally opened a hidden door heading to another room.

"What the?" he said as he went inside.

When Accelerator and Hamazura followed him in they saw something they didn't expect.

"Fuck no." said Hamazura.

With good reason too, because the room that they had just entered was very large and filled with metal chests.

"Wow." Even Accelerator was impressed by the shier number of the chests that was easily over 30.

"There is no fucking way I'm doing this I'm leaving" said Hamazura.

"Come on Hamazura who knows what equipment these guys drop." Getting Hamazura to stop.

"Even if they do drop equipment I'll just get killed!"

"Shiage just stick to using healing spells and magic with Accelerator. I'll put on the red eye ring and act as a tank alright."

Even though he's not at the same level as Accelerator, Hamazura could still act as a healer and use pyromancy and other attacks, still they wouldn't do much against his opponents.

"Fine." Hamazura said giving up on leaving.

Afterwards the battle began Touma decided to see if he could just shoot at them with arrows to cause them to awaken. He equipped his greatbow +10 and shot at one of the chests five times causing it to get up, after killing it he did the same with another but this one didn't awaken it appeared that some of the chests were actual chests. They killed four mimics this way until for some reason the rest of them started standing up. Seeing this touma had decided to just get their attention and block attacks. Leaving the attacking to Accelerator and Hamazura. Touma's shield blocked all physical damage so it was fine, or at least he thought it was but he started taking little bits of damage and status effects as he got hit.

"Shit they do buff damage. Hamazura focus more on healing me when I lose to much health or get poisoned." Touma said as he blocked attacks and attacked with a spear.

With that the numbers of the mimics had started dropping even though some of them sometimes went towards Hamazura and Accelerator with they're combined efforts they were just barely able to kill them quickly. As the fight continued Touma had already done several circles around the room.

*INVADED BY DARK SPIRIT Treasure keeper* the screen said and a red phantom appeared in a part of the area were Touma was fighting, the phantom rushing to him.

"Crap!"

Even though the fighting had gotten easier for Touma, since Accelerator had kept killing the mimics with magic (Dark spells and Sorceries) and Hamazura kept healing him when he got the chance. Touma was pretty confident they would win but the Dark spirit that seemed to be wearing nothing but the face of a metal mimic and carried a greatshield and Ultra greatsword (the one you get from killing the drake in the cage.)Seemed to want to take away their victory.

Truly he had made the fight harder because the bot moved differently than the mimics and Touma had to take into account its movements and dodge or block accordingly.

INVADED BY DARK SPIRIT Treasure hunter.

"The fuck! Another one!? Hamuzura said.

Since Touma was the world owner they would get thrown out of his world if he died and although that isn't anything too bad. They were almost done with the fight and there was loot all around them, and as far as Hamazura new there was no respawn for Mimics. Because of that Hamazura started searching for were the Phantom was appearing but didn't see anything.

"Shiage behind you." Said Touma too late as he was stabbed in the back. The words YOU DIED appeared again on the monitor.

"GOD DAmmit I DIED AGAIN!" Hamazura screamed.

BLAM! He heard as the door to his room was flung open. "Shut the fuck up Hamazura!" screamed Mugino. "Yeah if not you're the one who's super gonna die again." Stated Kinuhata.

Seeing this Hamazura paled."Umm yeah I'll keep it down, I'm sorry." He said in a quiet voice hoping not to get killed.

0000o0

Hamzura out of a dandgerous situation turned back to the game.

"So how are you guys doing?"

"Oh we just finished killing them."

"Wait seriously." Hamazura asked surprise since there had still been ten mimics and the two phantoms.

"Yeah Accelerator killed the phantom that killed you and kept killing the mimics and then we killed the phantom."

"So then what did you find." Hamazura said as he was being summoned.

"Oh well there seem to be different types of weapons with different buffs around and they all seem to be in +8."

"That's not too bad." Said Hamazura.

"Are you kidding me this shit is fucking useless we already have all this stuff." Said Accelerator.

With that they just left the area.

* * *

Right now the three were in Heide's tower of flame on their way to fight the old dragon slayer. After easily killing the guys that lead to the dome in the center of the area they were invaded.

INVADED BY DARK SPIRIT Siscon sergeant.

Siscon sergeant appeared to have the cat mask and the headless swordsman armor. And had a sword equipped.

INVADED BY DARK SPIRIT Fetish king.

Fetish king wore no armor and probably had blue hair in her normal form. She had a sword and shield.

They had spawned from somewhere and quickly made it to the large dome. Touma and the others were in.

Accelerator was the first to make as he started by using the Soulsword spell to attack, only for the other two to quickly dodge backwards Touma charged at the Fetish king but every attack he did was easily dodged. Accelerator went on to start attacking the Siscon sergeant with heavy soul arrows. But Siscon sergeant just stayed there doing nothing. But still his health wouldn't go down Accelerator thought maybe this guys hacking but…

"The fuck!"

He was suddenly backstabbed by the siscon sergeant leaving with almost no health. With this situation Accelerator understood that the guy wasn't hacking but lagging. In dark souls 2 when a character starts lagging you could you could pretty much walk over to a person and backstab them without them knowing and do hefty damage, but the downside to this was it's a double edged sword. The same that you appear frozen to them the same way they appear frozen to you, so in battles of lag its usually the person who strikes first that the winner, and accelerator had already hit him a couple of times with the arrows but he was surprised to see that Siscon sergeant had full health.

"The fuck! When did he heal?!"

When Accelerator got up he attacked with the Dark orbs spell to kill his opponent since this spell does a lot of damage if you take direct damage, but the Siscon just dodged them showing impressive skill since that's one of the more harder to dodge spells. The guy rolled to Accelerator and hit with his sword effectively killing him.

YOU DIED appeared on his screen. "Fuck!" he shouted.

Hamazura who wasn't of any help during the fight went on to attack with his own drangleic sword only for the Siscon sergeant to parry the attack and stabbing him effectively ending him.

Touma who was still busy fighting fetish king was very impressed by the person's skill. They were both on equal terms in dodging and attacking. When Touma used the flash orb pyromancy she quickly dodged to the side instead of blocking getting just barely out of the attacks range, continuing to counter attack.

Touma already understood that this fight was a battle of attrition the first one to make a mistake would lose, but unfortunately Touma had noticed that Siscon sergeant had taken out Hamazura which was fine but to think that Accelerator would lose. Touma thought the guy must be a good fighter.

Seeing that he would be double teamed Touma ran away from them and started casting Chaos storm causing pillars of fire to emerge both of them not being able to get close started casting fireballs, seeing this instead of dodging Touma ran towards them and hit Fetish king and since fetish king wasn't wearing any armor Touma quickly attacked 3 more times killing fetish king. Still having Siscon in front of him he decided to back up and let his stamina go up.

"!"

Unfortunately he was backstabbed by Siscon.

"But how?" Touma thought not understanding, but he got up and decided to take the initiative and attack he hit Siscon sergeant a couple of times but again was backstabbed. At the same moment he saw that Siscon sergeant had lost part of his health.

"I see he was using lag to fight. Bastard." Touma said calmly. After all even if his opponent was using a cheap means of attack he it was still just a game.

"_ping"_

He had received a message from Siscon sergeant . He opened the message and it read.

"_nyahaha git gud nya~~"_

"What an asshole." Touma thought.

* * *

Finally they were on their last quest for the day they were gonna go kill the snake boss in Earthen Peak.

They easily made it through the enemies finally reaching the windmill; Touma quickly went over and burned it like every other time. Strangely though the contraptions didn't stop and the poison didn't disappear.

"Crap boss." Said Hamazura.

"What's wrong Shiage."

"Boss the fact that the poison is still around after burning the windmill means that the play through glitched."

"huh?" Touma didn't really understand.

"Well the thing is there are some people who have burned the windmill and the poison doesn't disappear. The problem is it wont disappear you're playthrough is now glitched to have the poison in it always."

"Wait seriously! Even the boss fight!?"

"Yep even the boss fight."

"Such misfortune." Touma said. "Anyways lets go kill her anyways it might be tougher but we should be able to doo it with three people.

They kept clearing the area until they finally made it to the boss entrance. Once they were all ready Touma entered and they followed. Touma had already put on the red eye ring so as to attract the enemy's attention leaving Accelerator and Hamuzara to attacking. Unsurprisingly enough the snake boss was healing itself, you see this boss is fought in a pool of poison which heals the boss if the poison isn't drained but since It cant be drained this time the battle was harder since the boss could heal. They continued to send attacks and Touma would heal himself when needed. This went on for a little while until finally they killed the snake boss.

"Well thanks guys. That's enough for today." Looking at the clock it was already eight at night and although that isn't actually that late they had actually been playing nonstop for a while so Touma figured it was about enough for the day.

"Al right boss see ya later." He said and disconnected from the chat.

"….." Accelerator said nothing and just disconnected.

Strethcing while still sitting. He lowered the lowered the laptop and got out of the bathtub. He went to his room and noticed Index still watching tv. When she saw him she suddenly had a smile on her face and quickly said.

"Touma I'm hungry."

Touma sighed as he went to the kitchen to prepare a meal for his black hole of a roommate.

* * *

**Well heres a second chapter meh well I aint got much to say this time so cya.**

**~Dark1800**


End file.
